


Come on and fuck this whole wide world  [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, semi-au, tender cegan feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Negan es protector. Rick lo descubre. Carl se aleja.





	Come on and fuck this whole wide world  [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come on and fuck this whole wide world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845093) by [problematic_pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures). 



> Gracias a Problematic_Pleasures por el permiso de traducción. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Todo está borroso; para el instante en el que Carl piensa con claridad de nuevo, está atrapado en un camión de suministros junto a Negan, Alexandria en los espejos retrovisores.

Carl observa cuidadosamente cómo un montón de Salvadores cargan más cosas dentro del camión de provisiones. Ninguno de ellos está fuera de línea, cada quien obediente y casi silencioso. Le devuelven la mirada de vez en cuando, una variedad de emociones exhibidas en sus rostros: algunos resignados, algunos disgustados, algunos evidentemente enojados. Aunque ninguno de ellos dice nada, simplemente continúan sus caminos. Carl quiere desviar la mirada, especialmente ahora que escucha la voz de Negan acercándose, pero no lo hace. _Sabe_ que los Salvadores están deseando desesperadamente por un descanso, aunque Carl no está seguro de lo que harán dado el caso.

Tal vez golpear a alguien como Aaron, quien está al lado del camino viéndose bastante confiando. O tal vez le apuntarán a Rosita, quien sigue luciendo con orgullo la cicatriz en su mejilla. Demonios, incluso alguno de ellos intentará asesinarlo a él –y no los culparía.

Se ha vuelto algo parecido a la mano derecha de Negan. Tiene permitido tomar decisiones cuando el otro cree que no valen su propio tiempo. Al igual que también tiene permitido castigar personas cuando a Negan no le parece necesario hacerlo por sí mismo. En algunos momentos el líder de los Salvadores diferirá con Carl, pero siempre deleitado ante su actitud tan despiadada como siempre. Los Salvadores ya no se llevan mucho de Alexandria porque Negan no se los permite, porque Carl no quiere que lo hagan. Muchas menos personas salen heridas o asesinadas.

A Carl le recorre un escalofrío. Tiene tanto poder en la palma de su mano que a veces le marea. Tanto poder en lo que a cambio puede parecer tan poco. No es precisamente difícil darle su cuerpo a Negan, no cuando el otro lo adora la mayoría del tiempo. No es un precio enorme cuando Negan lo besa como si fuera un hombre sediento y Carl su oasis. El besarse es agradable: incluso puede admitir que todo el sexo es malditamente genial.

Lo hace sentir sucio, morboso, pero también _tan_ _increíble_. Le da nauseas pensar en lo que su padre diría, pero se siente orgulloso de saber que tiene este poder sobre Negan. Todavía está asimilando el trato en sí, pero los resultados son demasiado buenos como para dejarlos pasar.

Además, en cuanto a Rick concierne, Carl solo ha accedido a ser el protegido de Negan, nada más.

 “¡Hey!”

La voz de Negan trae de vuelta a Carl de los pensamientos en lo que se permitió sumergirse. Se sobresalta, parpadea, el presente regresando justo a tiempo para ver al otro hombre elevándose sobre un Salvador forcejeando. Lucille se enfunde como una espada flotando sobre el cuello del hombre, la sangre de Negan hirviendo.

“¿Qué _carajos_ crees que estás haciendo?” silba Negan.

El Salvador palidece ante el escrutinio del otro. Levanta sus manos en defensa y Carl puede verlo temblando. Las palabras empiezan a abandonar la boca del sujeto, pero él está convencido de que Negan no lo está escuchando.

Se apresura justo a tiempo para ver al líder de los Salvadores alcanzar el arma a su costado.

“Negan, espera,” dice.

El nombrado mira a Carl con sorpresa. Con los labios apretados y las cejas fruncidas infelizmente, señala con el mentón al hombre en el suelo. “Estaba intentando quitarte de en medio mientras estabas distraído, chico.”

Carl mira hacia abajo y ve el destello de odio en los ojos del sujeto. Se siente un poco inquieto al saber que estuvo a instantes de su posible muerte, pero no asiente.

“Estaba distraído, debí prestar más atención.”

Negan mueve la cabeza, “No importa, no importa una mierda. Podrías estar en las malditas nubes y se supone que ninguno de ellos vaya tras de ti.” Su respiración es un desastre y tiene la misma mirada demente de aquella vez en la que Rosita le disparó a Lucille.

Carl suspira y luego se encoge de hombros, “Está bien, okey.” Hace un gesto hacia el hombre, “Termina con esto.” No se preocupa por la mirada de sorpresa que su papá le lanza.

Negan sonríe igual de desquiciado. “Gracias, cariño,” se burla. Le pasa a Lucille para sostenerla y quita el seguro del arma. Apunta de nuevo y dispara sin vacilación.

Carl cruza su mirada con la de su papá y se encoge de hombros cuando Rick murmura ‘ _¿cariño?_ ’ con un confuso giro de labios. Ninguno de ellos se estremece cuando suena el disparo, ni tampoco cuando retumban dos más para satisfacer la necesidad de sangre de su cuerpo. Carl exhala lentamente una vez que todo termina, una vez que Negan se ha alejado del cadáver. Guarda el arma y niega la oferta de Carl de devolverle a Lucille.

“Hey,” Negan grita de nuevo mientras señala a unos cuantos Salvadores para que se acerquen. “Limpien esta mierda.” Una vez que el cuerpo del hombre está siendo arrastrado lejos, Negan hace un gesto para que Rick y Carl lo sigan. No continua cualquiera que haya sido la conversación que tenía antes del casi ataque contra el último, y Rick se ve mucho más perdido por eso. En su lugar, Negan coloca toda su atención en Carl mientras caminan.

“¿Qué?” dice Carl ante la mirada reprobatoria.

“¿De verdad crees que debí dejarlo vivir?” pregunta Negan.

Carl se encoge de hombros, “En realidad no me interesa.”

“Sabes que no puedo dejar que nadie lastime lo que es mío.”

Un sonrojo se esparce por toda la piel de Carl, bajando por su cuello hasta que se esconde tras su camisa. “Negan,” advierte.

“No, no, no creo que lo entiendas, chico.” Negan deja de caminar y coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Carl. “Eres _mío,_ maldita sea, y ni una sola maldita persona puede colocarte un dedo encima.” Se inclina lo suficiente para quedar a la misma altura y versen a los ojos directamente. “Eso fue lo que acordamos, eso fue lo que _tú_ _querías_ , ¿no es así?”

Carl se tensa, pero asiente. “Sí,” contesta con tranquilidad.

La mirada de Negan se suaviza, “Es lo que yo también quería,” dice en respuesta. “Y es por eso que me voy a _jodidamente_ asegurar de que nadie repita algo tan estúpido como eso.” Negan sostiene a Carl gentilmente de la barbilla, el pulgar acariciando la delicada piel en un ritmo constante. “¿Me hago entender?” No espera una respuesta, en su lugar, se inclina hacia adelante para dejar un beso dulce y casto en los labios de Carl.

Retrocede igual de rápido y continua dirigiéndolos a Rick y a él hacia el camión.

Todo el cuerpo de Carl está ardiendo y no reúne el coraje para mirar a su papá.

“Carl,” susurra Rick, tan solo consiguiendo que Negan se detenga una vez más.

“Ah, ah, ah,” regaña. “Nada de eso, si tienes algo que decir, puedes hacerlo fuerte y claro para que todos podamos oírlo.” Negan hace un gesto a todo su alrededor, donde Salvadores y personas de Alexandria se han detenido para observarlos.

Rick no discute. Habla en un tono agudo bajo la ira y la incredulidad. “Carl, ¿qué fue eso?” Hace un gesto hacia el lugar donde estaban parados segundos atrás.

Al principio, Carl abre la boca para decir _nada, papá, Dios,_ o algo igual de infantil. Pero un rápido vistazo a Negan lo obliga a re pensar sus palabras. No puede negarlo, no frente a Negan, quien obviamente lo tomará como un símbolo de traición, como una razón para deshacer su acuerdo. No quiere _confirmarlo_ , no en frente de su papá, pero n este instante no tiene muchas opciones.

“Es el trato que hicimos,” anuncia las palabras mientras levanta la cabeza, su cabello yéndose hacia atrás para exponer su rostro. Eleva la barbilla en señal de desafío, aunque sus labios tiemblan con miedo. “Es lo que los está manteniendo vivos a ustedes y a ellos de dejar de llevarse _todas_ nuestras malditas cosas.”

Rick ni siquiera comenta sobre su lenguaje, algo por lo que Carl siempre ha querido reírse pero que desearía que ocurriera ahora mismo. Todo el cuerpo de Rick se pone tenso, su voz completamente fría. “¿Qué? _¿Qué?_ ”

Negan interviene y Carl sabe que, al hacerlo, probablemente empeorará todo. “¿Tenemos que hablar sobre los pajaritos y las abejas, Rick?” Su diversión solo sirve para intensificar el sonrojo de Carl y la rabia de Rick. “Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pensé que ya teniendo un par de hijos estarías un poco más informado, ¡pero no soy quien para juzgar!”

Carl apenas si tiene tiempo para colocarse frente a Negan y detener a su papá de hacer algo peligrosamente estúpido. “Papá,” pide Carl, las manos abiertas y presionadas contra el pecho de su papá. “No lo hagas.”

Rick se detiene pero su ira no cesa, “Carl, esto no está bien.”

Una risa sin emoción brota de los labios de Carl. “¿Estás bromeando?” Mira a su papá con incredulidad. Otra de sus risas se convierte en una corriente de sonidos histéricos, patéticos y desastrosos. “¿Estás _jodiendome,_ verdad? Bien no importa ni una _mierda_ ahora. ” Lo empuja hacia atrás. “ _Bien_ no ha significado nada por años.” Carl se pasea las manos por el cabello, afligido, calmándose solo una fracción cuando siente la mano de Negan descansar en la parte baja de su espalda.

“Carl,” no hay rastros de disculpa en la voz de Rick. Solo la misma mezcla de sorpresa y odio.

Levanta una mano para silenciar a su papá. “Está… está bien.” Carl se traga sus lágrimas. “Voy a,” pasa saliva y mira a Negan en su lugar. “Voy a recoger un par de cosas de mi habitación, ya vuelvo.”

No encuentra sus ojos con los de su papá cuando pasa; cuando regresa, dos mochilas colgando de cada uno de sus hombros, Rick no intenta detenerlo. Negan lo ayuda a acomodarlas en la parte trasera del camión, incluso lo ayuda a subirse a la parte delantera a pesar de que hubiera podido hacerlo por sí mismo. Se permite recargarse contra Negan, deja que el otro soporte su peso por ahora.

Carl se sienta en el medio, conductor a su izquierda y Negan a su derecha. Mientras el camión toma vida, Carl da una última mirada por la ventana de costado. Observa a las personas de Alexandria hablar entre ellos; todos lucen incomodos. Ve a Michonne acercarse a Rick mientras le da una mirada curiosa al camión. Ve a su papá desviar los ojos hacia todas partes _excepto_ hacia él.

Eventualmente, Negan empuja a Carl en su asiento, y se alejan del lugar que ha llamado hogar durante tanto tiempo. Negan desliza un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo aprieta contra su lado.

“Que lo jodan, chico,” murmura el hombre. “Que lo jodan a él y a todo lo que piensa.”

Carl se encoge de hombros una vez más. Sin embargo, apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Negan en una pequeña muestra de vulnerabilidad.

El líder de los Salvadores suspira, “Lo siento, chico.”

Carl niega con la cabeza, “Lo sabía… Sabía que tendría que pasar. Es solo que no pensé que… No quería eso.” De repente se siente agotado y adolorido hasta lo más profundo. Cierra su ojo bueno e intenta calmar su acelerado corazón.

“Sí,” exhala Negan; comienza a jugar con los cabellos de Carl hasta que el chico se relaja contra él. “Que se joda,” dice de nuevo, complacido cuando consigue una risa burbujeante de su amante.

“¿Me despiertas cuando lleguemos?” pide Carl con calma.

Negan asiente otra vez, “Seguro.”

Carl se queda dormido ante la sensación de dedos en su cabello y el rugido del camión bajo él. Se duerme con el dolor inexistente de su ojo derecho y el corazón apretado en su pecho. Se queda dormido preguntándose cómo serán las cosas desde ahora, lo único en su vida siendo Negan.

Ese pensamiento –ese _hecho_ – no lo asusta tanto como debería.

 


End file.
